My True Destiny
by Tashasaurous
Summary: This is the Extended of the final episode of "Pokemon-Maps of Life" of the Sailor Moon Continuum, leading to "Sailor Moon-American Adventures". Ash's render on cover is mine.


**"My True Destiny."**

**Author's note: This is based on my own ideal of the final Pokemon episode in my Sailor Moon Continuum series which ends the "Galaxia Saga" and leads into the "Chaos Saga". If you have no idea what I mean, please look up "Sailor Moon Continuum Part one" to see what I mean. Not that I own anything except for my OCs, which aren't revealed here unfortunately. The names of Gaia, Seth and Alice belong to the author who wrote "Team Enforcers-The Legend of the Sixteen Plates" story. The Shadow Souls belongs to the author who wrote "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon-Explorers of Space 1&2" stories, and I hope they don't mind that I borrow them, since I love those stories.**

**This is an "Extended" ending to my final episode of "Pokemon-Maps of Life".**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Ash returned home to Pallet Town after his success in fufilling his life-long dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, which, although he lost in several Pokemon leagues, managed to hold on and win against the great Mystial Master in Cona City Stadium, with the aid of all of his Pokemon, including his partner Pikachu. Ash considered himself lucky since this year was the Legendary Long year, which he never understood until his journey in Ameria region began.<p>

It also amazed him that he had seen so many legendary Pokemon ever since he began his journey several months ago in the beginning of the year, as the beginning the legendary long year, where all the legends and myths come to life...at least some of them do, including learning about other worlds that are like Earth but different in many ways. Ash still recalled the day he'd seen Ho-Oh for the first time, still remembered how Pikachu didn't like him that much until his human trainer saved his life and thus, saved Ash's in return, still remembered how he met his best friends;

Misty after burrowing and then accidently ruined her bike which caused her to follow him and he later learned that she was the youngest of the four sisters of Cerulean Gym, but eventually forgot her bike and just enjoyed travelling and always dreamed of becoming a Water-Pokemon Master.

Brock after defeating him in the Pewter Gym and how he wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder, and his father Flint allowed him to journey with Ash to fufil his dream, and how the three of them travelled together through out Kanto and Johto.

Tracey whom Ash and Misty met in the Orange Islands and was a Pokemon Watcher and now an assistant to Professor Oak, Misty returning as a Gym Leader for a long while.

When Ash travelled to Houen, he met May, who, the oldest child of Norman the Pelteburg gym leader around age and a beginning trainer who only wanted to be a trainer as an excuse to explore the world at first, her bike being suffered in the same fate as Misty's. But then she gained her Blaziken who was a Torchic at the time, then later Wurmple and having befriended Pikachu on her first day, May grew to love Pokemon and discovered Pokemon Contests and the grand festivals and decided to become a Pokemon Coordinator. Her young brother Max, who is just two years younger than her, was smart in knowlage of Pokemon and thus, their parents allowed him to travel with May and Ash and Brock through out the Houen region and then back into Kanto for the Battle Frontier, then May left to travel through Johto while Max returned home to help his parents.

Next, there's Dawn, who had always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Coordinator like her mother, and she lived in Sinnoh. On her first day, in an beginning adventure similiar to Ash and Pikachu's, Dawn saved the water-type Pokemon Piplup who in return saved her life by using a move he shouldn't know yet, and he and she became close friends, having witnessed Mespirt for the first time, before meeting Ash and Brock after saving Pikachu and they journied through out Sinnoh, Dawn coming top second in the grand festival. She and Piplup continued to travel with Ash and Brock to Orre and learned about the Pokemon world near Earth from Grovyle, a Pokemon from an alternate dark future which had been erased thanks to the efforts of Team Pokepals and he joined Dawn's team. After the adventure in Unova, Dawn and Piplup then journied to Houen, welcoming Johto trainer Casey to travel with them.

Ash also discovered that he has the abilty of Aura like Lucarios and the rare gift of Dimensional Scream just like the human-transformed Piplup in the Pokemon world.

Then there's Iris, a resident of Unova who dreamed of becoming a Dragon Master, and her Pokemon the newly discovered Zoura who has the power to turn into any living beings, including humans. They joined Ash and the others through out Unova before returning to the Dragon village for further training.

Ash and Brock were then reuighted with May and Max and during the journey throught out Ameria after meeting new trainers Simon and his Grovyle nicknamed Gaia, Jake and his Sableye named Seth, and Savanna and her Gabite nicknamed Alice, Misty soon returned permently after her sister Daisy agreed to take a full-time work as Gym Leader.

Ash also remembered all the challenges he went through; all of the gym battles in all the regions, the Pokemon Legues, even the Contests, the Colosseums, the Battle Frontier, and even the challenges to protect Pokemon from villianess organizations-Team Rocket in both Kanto and Johto, Teams Aqua and Magma in Houen, Team Galactic in Sinnoh, Team Cipher in Orre, Team Plasma in Unova, and Team Nappers in Ameria, and saving both Earth and the Pokemon world from both these organizations and other threats with the aid of his friends, both humans and Pokemon.

He even remembered meeting the protector of the universe, the great Sailor Moon who is famous in Japan and saved Earth for the past two years before Ash turned ten, and a young eleven year old girl Sakura who is a sorceress possessing powerful cards created by her precessor years ago, and learned about their own adventures and secrets, and how he is connected to both in saving Earth from the evil King who wished to enslave both human and Pokemon.

Now, with the reversed light, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts ages and powers were reversed so that Sailor Moon/aka-Serena in normal form, can become a Pokemon trainer, only the scouts, Rini from the future, Sakura, Madision, Ash and his friends keeping their real memories of what happened to Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serena's sister Kaylie, and Serena's lover Darien through out two years.

Ash was now sitting on a tree branch with Pikachu, watching the sun rise up on the hill in Pallet Town. Although his dream has finally come true, he couldn't help but feel unsettled. Ever since learning about Serena's destiny and Sakura's task, Ash felt that he should do something too, but everything was peaceful right now. His friends were staying for a while and he hated the idea of departing from them again. He just couldn't settle down. For a boy of his age, Ash felt that his journey was not over yet.

In his hand, he was holding a letter Serena had sent him the other day, to which while he, Pikachu, Brock and Misty were talking about their future, May and Max ran up to them with May holding the letter for Ash, and when he read it, he knew that his journey wasn't over.

_Hi, Ash. How've you been?_

_I know it's a bit weird that I'm sending you a letter now, but something's going on. A month ago, a week after we met and with Sakura defeated the evil King, my team and I went to America to visit our relatives living there-except Raye because her grandpa owns a Temple-Time-Share here. _

_Anyway, I hate to say this, but my journey isn't over. Recently, new monsters appeared, and they're called "Shadow Souls", beings from the other side of the entire Universe. Luna calls it "The Realm of Darkness", a place where all of the enemies the Scouts and I fought actually came from-including Chaos._

_We have no idea what they want, but for one thing, Earth is in danger, even the entire Universe, and every other universes out there. Those worlds including ours are all inside one huge universed, "The Realm of Light". I'm writing to you because even though you're a Pokemon trainer, Ash, I think I might need your help eventually. I already wrote to Sakura the same thing, but I think I can handle this like I did before._

_For one thing, all of us, my team, you, and the others, and Sakura and her friends are all one great team: Not the Sailor Scouts, but the Sailor Team._

_It looks like another battle for our home is about to begin and I know that we'll win to keep everyone safe, like you did through our your Pokemon journey. I wish I can be like you, Ash._

_Signed, Serena._

_Oh and PS: That Team Rocket trio you told me about? They're here too and they're annoying me and the others non-stop. They don't realise that I'm Sailor Moon._

It's been a couple of days, and now, Ash thought long and hard about it, and decided, normal or not, he couldn't just sit by and wait. He had to help Sailor Moon in the best way he could. He felt like it was his true task. Ash realised what he valued the most was his friends, the people and Pokemon in all of the Realm of Light. He hated the idea of leaving his mother again, but Ash had to do this to keep her safe as well. He was the bravest boy in the world, which is probably why he was Chosen, just like Serena and Sakura.

Pikachu was with him on this one.

"Ash." came a familiar voice. Looking down, Ash and Pikachu realised that Brock was approaching them from underneath the tree before he stopped next to it. "So, you made up your mind?" the Pokemon Breeder asked.

Ash smiled, nodded and replied, "Yeah."

Soon, his other friends, Misty, May and Max joined them. "I'm going too." said Misty.

"Me too." May added.

"Count me in." Max said.

"And you're not even gonna ditch me." Brock concluded.

Ash looked at his best friends in surprise, then leaped and landed safely on the ground, with Pikachu on his shoulder. The ten year old Pokemon Master teared up, so happy to have his friends by his side. "Guys...you're the best." he said, before pointing out, "It'll be dangerous. I'm one the those people who are destined to protect everyone; because it's my destiny."

His friends smiled, and Misty said, "You mean our destiny, Ash. We're always with you, no matter what."

"Thanks guys." Ash replied.

High-up in the sky, unknown to them, the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh, who knew all along that Ash was the chosen one, smiled, before it flew away, it's own task in showing the young boy his destiny complete and it's now flying to who-knows where.

This was the end of the first saga, and the beginning of the saga of Chaos.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**in**_

_**Sailor Moon-American Adventures.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I imagined the extended version of "Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep-Dearly Beloved" music in the background for this extended ending. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy my other stories if you're interested.<strong>


End file.
